Fates Diverted
by Darkened Skyes
Summary: Discontinued. If anyone wants to take it over, message me.
1. Prologue

Hello, all! No, I'm not dead yet, but I've finally hit a writer's block for Just Another Crossover Highschool Fic. So, I decided to write a new story... not the best thing I've ever decided to do, but OH WELL..... here goes!  
  
~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@  
  
"Inuyasha, can we please stop for a rest?" a tired, albeit cheerful, voice asked from behind the arrogant hanyou. He lifted his nose, testing the air for what everyone suspected was danger. "Feh. Might as well. Better than being sat again..." That said, he bounded off into the forest. "Well, that's a pleasant change!" Miroku exclaimed from behind Kagome. "But it is a bit unsettling... he usually puts up a fight no matter what." Sango murmured from behind the monk, out of groping distance. They all looked over at Kagome, who had a odd face on. "What's wrong, Kagome???" Shippo asked from her shoulder. "Oh... it's nothing, Shippo. Just felt a twinge in my side..."  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was busy talking to Kikyo. "So, she will be sent to a... what?" "An alternate dimension, Inu-dearest." Kikyo responded, snuggling in his embrace. "Once she is sent, I can be free to go to hell with you, my dear..." Coming to a decision, they both stood up and began walking towards the group. Kikyo readied her arrows, planning to shoot everyone except for Kagome. She released the bow string, and Kagome's friends landed in a heap. Kikyo yanked another arrow out of her quiver, this one made of onyx, with a ruby for a tip. This arrow was specially made by Naraku, just for this mission. Kikyo launched her arrow into the ground behind Kagome, and the ground slowly turned a sickened green color. When the light struck Kagome's feet, she tried to move but was incapable. The land had turned into a almost cement like mixture wherever Kikyo's spell reached.   
  
"Inuyasha. Come here." Kikyo's cold voice rang out like the sound of metal on sandpaper... a sound that would send the chills racing up and down your spine. Inuyasha willingly walked over to his resurrected love, and wrapped her in his embrace. His cold golden eyes locked with Kagome's frightened cerulean eyes as he uttered the words she had hoped to never hear: "Goodbye, Kagome. This charade has lasted long enough. Now, at last, I can go and spend eternity with my one and only love: Kikyo." The woman just mentioned drew slightly away from her hanyou lover's embrace, pulled out a pure black arrow, and shot the ground where her previous spell had taken up residence. Instead of glowing, what appeared to be a hole in space and time opened beneath Kagome. With a shriek, she plummeted to an unknown place.  
  
~~~Makai~~~  
  
"At last I have gotten my hands on you, foul thief! The reward of eternal life shall be mine!" A man dressed in hunter's clothing yelled to a fleeing silver fox, with five tails. The hunter threw a dagger at the beautiful creature, opening an enormous gash in his (the fox's) side. The fox howled in pain; the dagger had been poisoned. The hunter loomed over the fox's body, preparing to deal out the final blow, as the fox prepared to leap into Ningenkai. Approximately five seconds before either could continue with their plans, a loud crack was heard. They both heard a startled gasp, "Where in the world am I?"   
  
~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@Skye's incoherent babbling~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@  
  
Well, there be the prologue! I finally got my lazy bum around to writing something, although it was terribly short. I've had homework to do, and my language arts and pre algebra teacher is merciless. It's horrible being in advanced classes! It's better than being bored into lunacy, I suppose. As for my other story, I have the next chapter maybe 1/4 of the way done, but probably not even. This is the first time I've hit a stubborn writer's block! It's absolutely gawd-awful. And I let the clay pot get Inuyasha because I was so horrible to her in my other story. It's just that...well, I need someone to bash on! Oh, the companions aren't dead yet, and I think I will turn Kikyo somewhat good, cause, well.... you'll see next chapter. I'll try to get it out by, oh say, Tuesday or Wednesday. I might be able to get it done this weekend, but I have some plans. And I don't know the details of Youko's descension to Ningenkai, so I just guessed on it. And the hunter will be back eventually, and you will have to wait and see who it is! It'll probably be somewhat of a surprise. And before I hit the sack, the youkai in this story aren't going to be immortal. Close, but they can die of disease, old age, and other natural causes as well as murder. That comes into play with the hunter. Later, people!  
  
^~^Darkened Skyes^~^  
  
Glossary  
  
*******  
  
Makai- demon realm  
  
Ningenkai- Human realm  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
Hanyou- half demon  
  
****************  
  
That's all I used, right? 


	2. Meetings and changes of scenery

Hey everybody! I'm back with the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Heehee I'm hyper, can ya tell? ~_^  
  
~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@  
  
The hunter and the fox both looked in the direction from where the voice had come. There was a young girl, perhaps 17 or 18 years old, staring back at them in shock. Her gaze was fixed on the hunter, her eyes bulging out of her head, slightly. "Se- Sesshomaru???" She asked, still staring at the hunter. (Heehee I told you it would be a surprise ^-^) The hunter glared back at her, demanding, "How do you know my name, wench?" Kagome's face paled considerably; where in the worlds and dimensions had Kikyo sent her? "D-don't you remember me…? The filthy human that always followed your half brother around?" Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, whereas before they had been narrowed into slits from the glare effect. "I do not have any other relations, human. My father and mother were both killed when I was three years old." Kagome broke the stare she had had Sesshomaru fixed with, finding her untied shoelaces very interesting. Her gaze traveled over the fox, noticing the deep gash it had on its side. She then   
  
looked at the dagger Sesshomaru had in his hand. Putting two and two together and getting four, Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. "How could you hurt that fox!? He may be a yokai, but that's no reason!" Her tirade stuttered to a halt once Sesshomaru had thrown her another glare. "That fox has a reward plastered on his head, wench. If I kill him and bring his body to King Enma, I will get the reward of immortality." Kagome had stop listening half way through iceman's lecture, and had raced over to the fox's side.  
  
Hoping that her miko powers would work for once, she reached deep into herself, hunting for the warm, soothing glow that was her powers. Yanking out a small piece of that warmth, she spread it over the fox's wounds, leaking out the poison, and healing the flesh. Once the warm blue glow of Kagome's magic faded, a cool silver glow enveloped the fox, shoving Kagome out of the way at the same time. When the mists had cleared, there was no fox to be seen. In its place, there was a tall, silver haired man. Kagome was staring, her jaw on the floor. Once her wits were regained, she asked, "Where did that fox go?" "You are looking at him, woman." The man she was staring at responded. Suddenly noticing the furry little fox ears on his head, she calmly walked up to him, and petted his ears (I wanna pet his ears too! Waaaahhh!). The corner of his eye twitched once, twice, three times, and he lost the internal battle. He started to purr. Finally getting over the feeling of pure pleasure, fox-boy noticed he   
  
was purring, and glared at this female. Feeling the pressure of his gaze on her head, Kagome leaped back, bowing and apologizing. Her head shot up, for she had noticed she didn't know his name. "Um, ah, what is your name? I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome stated politely. (Sesshomaru: I'll just be in this corner if anyone needs me… ;_;) "Hn. Yoko Kurama." Since introductions were finished, Yoko gruffly stated, "Thank you for saving me. I will repay the debt. Eventually. Use this if you ever need my help. It's a one shot help though. Don't use it if it's not mortal danger, human. Although, you mortals wouldn't know the difference anyways…" (Heehee I'll explain this at the end of the chappie (why he called her mortal) since yokai aren't immortal in my story) "T-thank you, Yoko… " Kagome stuttered, pocketing the white rose with a silver stem.   
  
"Hn. I should take care of the Inu yokai over there…" Yoko murmured, more to himself than anyone else. He called up his Rose Whip, and made to slash at Sesshomaru. Before the whip could connect with his neck, Sesshomaru summoned Dokkasu (sp?) and blocked the whip. The commentary that was running in Kagome's mind was…'Folks, this appears to be a battle of the whips! Who will win? The one with the skills, or the one who catches the skilled one at a mistake? Yes, quite exciting indeed!' Sesshomaru had made a deep gash in Yoko's shoulder, and the poison in the whip was causing Yoko to become slowly paralyzed. As the kitsune stopped to drink an antidote, Sesshomaru used him poisonous claws to attempt to melt Yoko's head off. With a triumphant smirk, Yoko lashed his whip across Sesshomaru's entire midsection. "curse you, Yoko…" Were Sesshomaru's dying words.   
  
Yoko heard a shocked gasp from behind him. He turned his head to see a startled Kagome. She swiftly walked over to him, and began examining his wounds. Not wanting to be anymore indebted to this girl, yet knowing the deceased inuyokai's poison could, and quite possibly would, be lethal. Kagome quickly put her miko abilities into use, healing and disinfecting his wounds in the span of an eye blink. Just before Yoko was about to speed off to his home, the girl next to him remembered something. "Hey! Neither one of you guys ever told me where I was!" Yoko blinked, a wee bit confused. This… human didn't know where she was? How very odd. "You are in Makai, ningen." An idea came into Yoko's mind. "Girl, if you want, you may stay with me in my home, until I am able to send you to Ningenkai. That will remove one of my debts to you. You will be a maid. It can get a little… lonely, sometimes. And, do tell, how did you get into Makai?" Kagome took a deep breath, and explained Inuyasha's treachery, and   
  
Kikyo's hatred of her. Which, of course, led to explaining about meeting Inuyasha, Kikyo being resurrected, meeting all the others, and so forth. The one and only detail she left out was the Shikon no Tama, well, her love for Inuyasha wasn't mentioned either.   
  
~~~~~~Feudal Era~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin's young voice cried out, slightly panicky. Sesshomaru quickly sped to the spot, worried for his young charge's tone of voice. What he saw made his spite towards his half-brother increase by at least fifty percent. There was a heap of bodies, which he recognized as Inuyasha's former companions. He felt a gentle pulse at his side. Looking down in surprise, he noticed his Tenseiga was glowing blue. "Sesshomaru-sama, would you heal the pretty lady and the big man and one with the tail? Please, for Rin?" Nodding his head curtly, Sesshomaru walked over to the group, and resurrected them. Sango was the first to wake up, groaning at the soreness in her chest. Miroku came around next, grunting at the fearsome headache he had. Shippo was last, coughing from his sore throat. (for those of you who are wondering, the sore spots are where Kikyo shot them.) Rin ran over to Sango, squealing in delight. "Pretty lady, will you be Rin's sissy?" Sango was a bit surprised at this question,   
  
and she glanced at Sesshomaru to see if it was fine by him. With the barely discernable incline of his head, Sango pt on a warm smile, and nodded at Rin. "I would love to be your sissy, Rin-chan. My name's Sango, by the way. The man over there with black hair is Miroku, the *coughpervertcough* monk, and the one with the tail is Shippo." Rin ran over to Shippo, and asked if he would be his brother, and did the same to Miroku. They all agreed, and Rin went back to Sesshomaru's castle with her new family. All she needed now was a mommy…  
  
  
  
Feeling a slight chill in the air, Sesshomaru lifted his head and sniffed. Death and dirt… Could it be…? His suspicions were confirmed as Inuyasha and Kikyo emerged from the cover of the trees. The former members of Inuyasha's group flinched at the sight of Kikyo's bow and arrows. The were preparing to attack Kikyo as she walked up, but stopped when she bowed, astonishingly politely. "Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, please forgive me for killing you… All that kept me moving was my hatred of the living at that time… Yet, now that I possess mine and Kagome's complete soul, I realize how horridly I acted. I longed to drag Inuyasha to Hell, so I could fulfill mine and his destiny; or so I thought. I regret my actions now, and I wish to help you all find the remaining Shikon no Kakkera, and defeat Naraku. Also, I… will help you to try to find Kagome, my reincarnate." The members of Sesshomaru's group all nodded tersely. She seemed to be sincere, and her eyes were no longer dead.   
  
@;~@;~@;~Skye's Incoherent Ramblings@;~@;~@;~@;~  
  
Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhoooooooooooooooooo! Another chapter up! I'm sorry to all the Kikyo haters in the world, but she's going to be somewhat nice in this here fic. But, I will have her die when they go up against Naraku. I might make her become more… er, typical Kikyo in chapter after next, but no guarantees. And as for why Yoko called Kagome a mortal, when all the other yokai are as well, just expanded lifetimes, is because he stole an artifact from King Enma's vault that would make him and his chosen mate into an immortal being. And just to warn you, I'll probably change the spellings of some of the words, like yokai and youkai, Yoko and Youko, Sesshomaru and Sesshoumaru. I might turn Kagome into a kitsune, I haven't decided on that point yet. Also, does anyone know any of Yoko's attacks other than rose whip??? I need some help on this point… Oh! If there's any questions, just put your ? in the review, and I'll either email you back or just answer in the next chapter. Till next time, folks!  
  
Oh yeah! Story recommendations! Heat by Midnight Bloodred Rose, Summary: Youko Kurama is in heat and smells the worlds best scent and has to have her. but what   
  
happens when the scent belongs to Kagome and she's in heat too? One of the few youko/kagome fics! ^_^  
  
^~^Darkened Skyes^~^  
  
@;~@;~@;~Glossary@;~@;~@;~@;~  
  
yokai/youkai= demon  
  
Dokkasu= Sesshomaru's poisonous whip  
  
Sama= honorific, equivalent of Lord/Lady  
  
Chan= term of close familiarity, or an elder to a youngin' (yee-haw!)  
  
Inu= dog  
  
Inuyokai/inu yokai= dog demon  
  
Kitsune= fox spirit  
  
ningen= human  
  
the rest are in the prologue...  
  
@;~@;~@;~@;~@;~  
  
Pretty dang sure that's the all of it… 


	3. Explanations

Wow… Had to put a note in already, pathetic, huh…? There was quite a bit of confusion last chapter about Kikyo having her (and Kagome's) soul back completely within her. Well, the best way to explain this, would be that since Kagome was sent to an alternate dimension, where Kikyo never existed (yay!), Kagome's soul came back to her in the other world. And since she's from another plane of existence, she's going to be the first and only possessor of her soul. To all Kikyo haters, she WILL DIE next chapter! I ain't sure how quite yet, but SHE WILL DIE!!! I think I'll have (the still alive) Sesshomaru kill her cause he had gotten tired of her incessant fawning over Inuyasha. I decided to have a poll in here after all, who do you want Sango to be with? Sesshomaru or Miroku? Later, everybody!  
  
~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@   
  
$~$Darkened Skyes$~$ 


	4. Transformations and Kikyo DIES!

Alrighty, next chapter! Thank you to everyone who was nice enough to review ^_^!  
  
~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@Makai, near Yoko's palace~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@  
  
The trip to get to Yoko's home was more or less uneventful, until the last battle they had, anyways. Along the route, they had been attacked by numerous lesser yokai, seeking the reward for Yoko's death. He had destroyed all of them quickly, cleanly, and mercilessly. However, the last battle before reaching his palace was rather… difficult. A group of approximately 50 middle class yokai had surrounded them in a triple ring, and waited until they had reached a peaceful meadow. Yoko had indeed been aware of the demons, their scent strong and disgusting. He had not expected them to be of a class higher than the rest of the demons, unfortunately. When they had tightened their circle and attacked, he had been very much taken by surprise. He unleashed his Death Tree attack, eliminating over half of the demons, but didn't take them all out. He yelled at Kagome to run, but the demons, upon hearing this, thought that Kagome was someone important to Yoko, and lunged at Kagome instead. She shrieked, fearing for her life, when a dark mist enveloped her. No one, not even Yoko with his superb eyesight, could see in. There was a sudden blast of fierce violet and silver light, and all of the opposing yokai disappeared.   
  
Yoko calmly walked through the rain of demon blood and gore, grimacing as his formerly pristine white robes turned crimson. As he neared the spot where Kagome was last seen, wincing as he looked at her still form. The poor girl was covered in blood, with various organs scattered across her uniform. His eyes roamed over her body, realizing that her already short skirt now appeared miniscule, as did her top. At least five inches of her blood-spattered stomach was showing, when his gaze reached her head. He stared. And stared. Ten minutes or so later, he shook him out of his self-induced trance. Her already pale skin was a few shades lighter, and her hair had gained a very faint silver shimmer. But the thing that shocked him the most was her ears. Her crimson, fuzzy, triangular fox ears. 'She… turned into a kitsune! How?' Yoko's mind was in a blur, trying to think of any feasible reason why. Then, as if he had heard it just yesterday, (which he actually did…) he remembered her story. About her incarnation… the words came back to him clearly, how she (Kikyo) had stolen a small bit of Kagome's soul. He reasoned, quite logically, that when she entered Makai, she had gained the soul of a kitsune, which chose to change her into one of them when she was in great danger.   
  
As he was pondering upon all of this, Kagome began to awaken. With a particularly loud groan of pain, she sat up, and glanced around in confusion. "Uh… Yoko, where'd all the yokai go…?" She asked, looking at him in bewilderment. He glanced at her again, and stated shortly, "I believe it had something to do with your miko abilities." "Oh…" She heard something rustle in a bush about 150 yards away, and stared at the bush. Wondering why Yoko wasn't alarmed, for if her human ears had been able to pick it up… staring as a snow-white rabbit hopped out of the bush, Kagome was utterly astonished to note that she could see it perfectly, no fuzziness blurring the rabbit's details. A scent wafted to her nose, smelling of nature, and fresh meat. Another scent, this one much more gentle, caused her to inhale deeply. Roses, fresh winds, and everything nature gently twisted about her as she continued to sniff. Soft footsteps reached her ears, and she reached up to rub them. They were getting more than a bit sore from all this racked. Touching the spot where her ears… used to be, she gasped. Running her hands up through her hair, she encountered fuzzy triangles that felt a bit like Inuyasha's, just a bit taller, narrower, and softer. Kagome blinked once. Twice. Three times, before staring at her hands. She had a set of claws much like Sesshomaru's, only more deadly looking. "Need a mirror?" A extremely bemused voice questioned lightly from behind her. "Uh… sure, I guess." Yoko handed her a small, circular mirror, and once she looked in, she gasped at her appearance. Covered completely in blood! There goes another school uniform… now Kagome looked closer at her features. Her face had grown a bit narrower, her body a bit thinner, and her eyes were midnight blue. Yawning, she stood up, preparing to travel the rest of the way to Yoko's home. He glanced at her, and murmured, "If you want to rest, we might as well. That was a slightly difficult battle." After tending to his (few) wounds, Kagome settled down for a nice bit of sleep.   
  
At around 5 A.M., there was a shuffling noise in the bushes were the rabbit had appeared yesterday. A childish face with bright green eyes peered out of the green foliage, staring at Kagome. 'yes… that has to be momma! It's a good thing I got Klaykyo (Clay + Kikyo ^-^) to do that same thing to me that she did to Kagome!' Shippo jumped as he heard a voice slither out from behind him… "What exactly are YOU doing here, kitsune child?"  
  
OOO! Cliffie for the Yoko and Kagome part of the story! Onto the Klaykyo dies part! Yippee! She's gonna be dead in BOTH my stories! Thank you God!  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sengoku Jidai~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, would you please… request for your wench not to have those foul soul stealers around her all the time?" "But, Sesshomaru… she needs to keep them near to gather up souls to keep her alive…!" Inuyasha whined to his elder brother. There were a few veins popping out on Sesshomaru's head as he resisted the urge to brutally kill Inuyasha and his whore. The hanyou and the full yokai's heads snapped up, sniffing the air. "Naraku!" Sesshomaru yelled, and ran off before the rest knew what had happened. Finally realizing what Sesshomaru had shouted, Miroku, Sango, Klaykyo and Inuyasha ran after him. "Kukuku… I see you foolish beings have brought what I desire…" Naraku's insidious voice whispered out, freezing the group as effectively as an ice demon's attack. A tendril shot out towards Klaykyo, wrapping her up and dragging the pot closer to him. "Sesshomaru… Miroku, Sango… you all do not mind if I borrow this… thing, do you?" the aforementioned ones shook their heads, giving Naraku their consent to do as he wished. Inuyasha, however, lunged at Naraku, preparing a Kaze no Kuno. Before his attack was completed, Sesshomaru lashed at tetsusaiga with his Dokkasu, halting the attack. He then threw Inuyasha away, slamming him into unconsciousness by using a nice, big, hard tree. Naraku said his thanks to them, shut up the screeching Klaykyo, and flew away in a cloud of miasma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Naraku's Castle~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Warning! For those of you who are squeamish, I advise you skip this part! Just know that the pot dies! I just intend to make it graphic and painful for her! Mooahahahahahahaha! And if Kelly Johnson is reading DO NOT READ THE UPCOMING KIKYO TORTURE SCENE! YOUR MOTHER WILL KILL ME IF SHE FINDS OUT!!!!)  
  
Naraku had brought Kikyo into a nice, dark, damp cellar, used especially for torture. He had strapped Kikyo's bare body onto a wooden board, and connected chains to her wrists and ankles. Walking up to the filthy whore, he asked her in a charmingly malicious tone, "Well, Kikyo dearest, which do you prefer? The rack or the periwinkles?" "T-the rack!!" She shrieked. The periwinkles would be brutal, and yet when knew he was going to use them no matter what she said. "As you wish, witch…" walking calmly over to a wheel that controlled the chains that imprisoned Kikyo, he wrenched the wheel down, quite hard and fast. Kikyo shrieked in pain. Her joints were very slowly being wrenched apart as the chains yanked her wrists and ankles. The was a loud pop as the first joint came loose. Naraku smiled with a twisted satisfaction, and walked over to Kikyo. Stroking one hand down her tear stained cheek, he asked once again, "Now, the rods or the periwinkles?" "P-periwinkles…" she choked out. Smiling still, he undid her chains, and she collapsed onto the ground, unable to hold herself up. He calmly sat her down on a chair, grabbed her hand, and set it in an odd looking device.   
  
Naraku slowly brought the top of the mechanism down, watching with a morbid fascination as her bones first fractured, splinter, broke, and were finally crushed. Marrow oozed out of her mangled flesh, as she fought back howls of pain. He gave the same treatment to her other hand, for the sake of symmetry. He stood her up, as she was now incoherent from the pain, and chained her to the wall. He looked once more at her destroyed hands, grinning in satisfaction. The bones were pulverized, sticking out of the flesh in places no bone should ever be. Infection was already setting in, for a yellow green color fluid was dripping, along with blood, onto the ground. Naraku went over to a orange-red light, and yanked out a pair of cherry red tongs. He walked over to Kikyo, viciously slapped her back to reality, and asked, "Where should I burn you first, hm…?" Knowing she would make no response, Naraku decided to go for less damage, much more pain. Opening the red-hot tongs, her viciously closed it on her nipple, inducing screams of torture from his victim. Deciding that she was growing boring, he decided to kill her. He absently sharpened his claws, allowing Kikyo to stir in anticipational horror of what was to come. Bringing his claw up to Kikyo's face, allowing poison to seep from it, he cut a deep gash across her cheek. Then two long gashes from shoulder to a point right above her wrist. The entire length of her leg. Finally, he slashed her midsection viciously, revealing the still pulsing organs underneath her flesh. Satisfied with his work, Naraku calmly walked to his chambers to take a bath, leaving Kikyo… to die.  
  
~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@Kuro Eien's Incoherent Babbling~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@  
  
Ugh… I'm almost disgusted that someone as young as I am could write something so horrible... I almost made myself sick it was so graphic… Please don't hate me too much for killing her so painfully. Oh yeah! I changed my penname and the story titles cause someone that I have a great dislike for was reading it. Thanks to all the people who answered my question in chapter two, and I have decided to make this story to eventually become a Sango/Sesshomaru. And, thank you for whoever (sorry I can't remember who it was .) corrected me on the definition of kitsune… the correction'll be in the glossary. I beg you, please, please, please, onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai don't flame me for tormenting Kikyo! It's just that I really don't like her, and so many people wanted her to die! After all, I need to have some fun with a rated 'r' story… to prevent confusion, when the Kikyo/Kagome soul is free of the pot, it will go on and be reincarnated. Since I don't think Kagome really wants two souls, I'll just keep her with the one. Well, I gotta head to bed, I'll post this'n sometime Friday (tomorrow). Once again, PLEASE don't flame me for butchering Kikyo so graphically! Oh, and for those people who want to read my suggestions, I usually have those fics in my favorite stories area...  
  
Till next time…  
  
@_@Kuro Eien Hayabusa@_@ Ugh... I think I really am gonna be sick…O_O 


	5. Hot Springs

Hello all! Unfortunately, there will be no part in this chapter for Sengoku Jidai… to be honest, I finally realized yesterday that I have two (main) plots in this story… well, if you wanna get all technical, it's more or less two stories in one… sheesh -_-'. For those people who are reading The Joys of Highschool, the Homecoming chapter will be out sometime by or after October 20th. I can finally get some reliable info on it! Anyways, on with the next chapter…!  
  
~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@  
  
Last time: At around 5 A.M., there was a shuffling noise in the bushes where the rabbit had appeared yesterday. A childish face with bright green eyes peered out of the green foliage, staring at Kagome. 'Yes… that has to be momma! It's a good thing I got Klaykyo (Clay + Kikyo ^-^) to do that same thing to me that she did to Kagome!' Shippo jumped as he heard a voice slither out from behind him… "What exactly are YOU doing here, kitsune child?"  
  
~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@Makai, near Yoko's palace~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@  
  
"I- uh, er, waaaaaaahhhhh!!!! Please dont kill me!" Yoko stared at the kitsune cub in bewilderment. Why did he smell of the woman-Kagome- that was traveling with him right now..? why was he slightly jealous…? (~_^) "Do not worry, young fox… I wont kill you if you explain to me as to why precisely you are here…" Yoko informed the trembling Shippo. "Well, uh, you s-see, I was l-l-looking for my mommy…" Shippo began, stuttering in obvious fear of the elder kitsune. "Is this woman your mother, Shippo?" (Eh… let's just say that Yoko remembered Shippo from Kagome's story of Sengoku Jidai… and Shippo's too nervous to care…) "yes, she is…" "Then who is your father?" "I don't have one…" Shippo trailed of, growing depressed at the memories of his deceased parents. 'Does this mean that this Kagome is a whore…?!? No, that's right… adoptive mother… mental kick in the head for me…'   
  
There was a particularly loud noise of awakening from Kagome, who had smelled Shippo's scent nearby. "Uhhh… Shippo, is that you…?" still half asleep, Kagome fell over from the impact of her adopted son barreling into her. She hugged him close, tears of joy falling from her eyes at the sight of him. "Momma, are you a kitsune now???" he had noticed her fuzzy ears when she was still asleep, and he was talking to Yoko. "Yes, I am Shippo! Isn't this great? I can really be your mother now! And…" Kagome trailed off, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She leaned close to the cub, and whispered for his ears only, "Maybe, we could get Yoko to be your papa…" Little Shippo looked up at his momma, seeing a faint blush steal over her cheeks. He whispered back to her, just as quietly, "Momma, does this mean you aren't… in love with Inubaka anymore?" Kagome flinched slightly, her ears flattening to her head at the sound of his name. A small shake of the head was Shippo's answer. 'Yay! I knew momma would come to her senses eventually!' he decided to change the subject, not wanting his mother to cry over Inubaka any more than she already had. Unfortunately, his choice of conversation wasn't exactly what one would call tactful…"Mom, why do your clothes look so much smaller?" Kagome glanced down at her uniform, stunned by the state it was in. How could she not have noticed this sooner?!? She dashed over to her yellow bag, which Shippo had thankfully brought with him when Klaykyo sent him here. She whispered something to Shippo as she grabbed her extra clothes and soap.   
  
Alright, for this part (…) will be Yoko's action's/reactions, and […] will be a/ns.  
  
Using her newfound sense of smell, Kagome traveled to the nearest hot spring. [I think you all know whats coming up…] as Yoko was getting ready to follow, he felt a small bump as the little kitsune attempted to block his path. Shippo glared up at him, stating, "Sorry, Yoko, but momma needs to take a bath right now." His heart rate speeded up slightly as visions of an undressed Kagome crossed his mind. Yoko decided to rid himself of this child… by telling him where all of Kagome's chocolate was. As the cub went rabid from the chocolate, Yoko was contentedly spying on a bathing Kagome, listening to her musings. "Hm…. I wonder if Yoko would make a good father for Shippo…? He does seem to be a bit full of himself (At this point, Yoko was eagerly listening for Kagome's comments about him. This one caused him to glare at her unaware head.) but he also seems to be pretty nice, under all that arrogance. Kinda like Inuyasha… [Don't kill me for that!] And yet his battle technique is somewhat like the other   
  
dimension's Sesshomaru (His tail bristled at the mention of the one who had almost succeeded in killing him) I mean he is just quick and merciless… it's amazing. (His tail hairs un-bristled at the compliment) and I love his ears! They're just so much softer than either of the brothers' fur…" Kagome looked up and through the brush, spotting Yoko. She acted as if she had seen nothing, got out, dried off, fully aware of Yoko's eyes following every move she made. Deciding to take a different path than she had came, or so Yoko thought, she headed straight towards him. Quickly thinking of a cover story, he prepared to face her proudly. Instead, she simply walked up to his hiding spot, glared at him, and yelled in his ear, "PERVERT!" She then slapped him nice and hard, leaving a beautiful handprint on one side of his face, and a slight trail of claw marks where her nails had struck him.  
  
The special section has now ended…  
  
Kagome walked into the clearing where they had camped out, finding… Hershey's and Hershey's with Almonds wrappers lying all over the ground. Above her, in the tree branches, there was a slight groaning noise. She looked, up, unsurprised to see Shippo come barreling down, obviously falling from the branch. Catching him as he fell, she scolded him lightly for wolfing the chocolate. He looked at her with teary eyes, and began apologizing for letting Yoko spy on her. Kagome quickly quieted her cub, telling him it was alright, and that Yoko had gotten what he deserved. They traveled a few miles closer to their destination, but Shippo had gotten sick, so they had to set up camp once again.  
  
~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@Kuro Eien's Incoherent Babbling~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but the part I have in mind for next wouldn't fit in right here. Also, HOMEWORK! And needing some anger management classes doesn't help me much either… there's this one kid in 3 of my classes who absolutely drives me insane! He can't get the hint to just LEAVE ME THE FUCKING HELL ALONE! I even shrieked that in his ear and he didn't get it… grrr! I'll try to update soon as I can!  
  
~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@  
  
Glossary  
  
~~~~~~  
  
All in previous chapters, I think...  
  
~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@ 


	6. A evil spy and Yoko's castle

I have nothing to do today (besides homework), so I decided to do something! In other words… thank you everyone for the reviews, spiders are PURE evil, and here's the next chapter!  
  
@;~@;~@;~@;~@;~@;~@;~@;~@;~@;~@;~@;~@;~  
  
~~~Makai, near three in the morning~~~  
  
Hm… you thought you could get away from me so easily, didn't you, Kagome… there was a menacing laugh in the distance, about five miles away from the group's camp. All three kitsunes bolted awake, and Shippo started crying in Kagome's arms. Yoko looked at Kagome, his silver fox ears swiveling about, searching for the faintest noise of danger. "Do you know who or what that laugh was from, Kagome?" Her crimson ears were pressed against her head, and her eyes wide with fear, her tail twitching in agitation. Oh yes, Kagome knew who it was… she knew this person all too well. A trembling nod was Yoko's answer, while Shippo was regaining his composure. "N-Naraku! Kagome, how could he have found us here???" The cub wailed to his mother. "I don't know… Kikyo may have told him…" Yoko was getting a bit impatient, and decided to break into the conversation. "What exactly is this Naraku you two speak so fearfully of?" Kagome explained the whole Naraku ordeal. (You all better know this, cause I'm too lazy to type it…) Shippo was crying very softly by the end of the story, for Yoko had managed to get him to tell the story of his parents' death in full detail.  
  
"Well, if he's as dangerous as you two make him out to be, we should get started on the way to my home." So they started off again, and reached the center of his grounds by noon. "Uhh… Yoko, I ain't seeing a thing." Kagome informed him. Shippo nodded his agreement. The silver slapped himself on the head, and muttered something about forgetting. He reached over to Shippo, and gave him a translucent pendant. For Kagome he reached over, grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her forehead. "Hey! What was tha- oh. I see it know!" Shippo and Kagome were staring at the beautiful palace that arose before them. The walls were a combination of emerald and silver, and were enormous. Walking up to the front gate, Yoko placed a placating hand on the writhing vines that guarded the door. They shrunk immediately, and the group entered the building.  
  
"Master! I am so pleased to see your safe return!" (No Jaken in this part… sorry folks .) a young servant approached them, and bowed politely. "I am assuming that I should take them to their chambers, master?" Yoko nodded in obvious dislike. On the way to Kagome and Shippo's rooms, the servant, who's name was Tsukikare, was attempting to impress Kagome with big words and the like. They arrived at the room, and Kagome had to put an end to his incessant babbling. She had politely requested for him to shut up and leave her the hell alone, but he ignored her, and continued to talk. She flexed her claws, and raised her hand up to Tsukikare's face. "Now, I will finally get some quite around here!" She uttered happily. Kagome raked her nails across the servant's face, brutally crushing his skull. As blood hit the silver wall from the force of her blow, Kagome realized that Yoko would have to get a replacement servant. Oh yeah… that's why I'm here…she realized. She placed the scent of her room into   
  
her memory, asked Shippo to remain there (like that's gonna happen…), and went back to Yoko. "Heh heh… sorry Yoko, but I kinda killed that servant guy…" He stared at her. She looked very appealing to his more animalistic side, with blood dripping from one hand.  
  
Kagome waited patiently for some type of response. There was a faint musky odor in the air… she had a feeling she didn't want to know what it was. Yoko's golden eyes had a slight glaze over them, and her mind suddenly realized what the scent was. Lust! Eyes growing wide, Kagome bolted from the area that the male kitsune was standing in, completely forgetting her past ordeals with demons. When you run, they enjoy it all the more….  
  
~;@~;@~;@~;@ Kuro's Incoherent Babbling~;@~;@~;@~;@  
  
Sorry for taking forever to update everyone… also sorry for the short chapter…but school has weighed me down… I got a few bad grades on some tests, so my parents kicked me off the net. I dunno if this is a cliffy or not, but I'm tired and I have homework… so until next time! R&R please! 


	7. Fluff!

Well… I didn't bomb my tests, so here's the next chapter!  
  
Last time:  
  
Lust! Eyes growing wide, Kagome bolted from the area that the male kitsune was standing in, completely forgetting her past ordeals with demons. When you run, they enjoy it all the more….  
  
Now….  
  
Yoko grinned happily, for a chase made it all the more fun. He ran close behind Kagome through numerous corridors and hallways, at last cornering her near his chamber. The female kitsune looked up at the male with fear, anticipation, and something Yoko couldn't identify in her eyes. He walked toward her steadily, his tail twitching back and forth. The unknown emotion in her eyes was revealed all the more clearly now… it was- SMACK! Kagome had smacked Yoko quite hard for the second time in a week. He glared at her, his lust not forgotten, but there was another emotion inside of him, knowing slightly at his conscience. It wasn't guilt, but something that scolded for attempting to take her without her permission. Kagome had evidently noticed a change in his scent, for she relaxed greatly. There was something there that she was certain had not been in his scent… it was sweet and made her giddy, hoping that the scent was directed to her. She stared into his eyes, and he into hers, each trying to figure out that shy emotion. "Dinner is about to be served." Yoko mumbled, blushing at how long he had been chasing her in a lust-induced daze.  
  
~;@~;@~;@After Dinner, in Kagome's Room~;@~;@~;@  
  
Kagome sat in her room, staring at the walls. Shippo was somewhere around the palace, more than likely getting into trouble. And for once, Kagome didn't care. She was thinking about earlier today, when Yoko had her trapped. She had felt excitement, admittedly. But she was having a hard time coming to turn with that OTHER thing she felt… It was as if she wanted Yoko to claim her. Was this love? She didn't know. It was more wonderful, stronger than whatever she had felt for Inuyasha. Deciding to go for a walk, she wandered into the hallway; not realizing what was about to happen.  
  
~;@~;@~;@After Dinner, in Yoko's room~;@~;@~;@  
  
Back and forth. Back and forth. Yoko was pacing, an activity he didn't do very often. Why did he stop? He was sooo close to claiming her—wait a minute… Claiming her? Why didn't he treat her as he did the rest of the females who caught his attention??? Feeling an oncoming headache, Yoko decided to beat it and take a walk, his les unconsciously leading him to Kagome's room just as her door opened.  
  
~;@~;@~;@Now, in front of Kagome's door~;@~;@~;@  
  
"OUCH!" Kagome yelled as she slammed into something in front of her. "Why don't you watch where you're going, woman?" Yoko asked angrily, not realizing it was Kagome who he had ran into. She glared fiercely up at him, and after she realized who it was, turned crimson. "Uh… oops. Sorry. Bye now!" she said in a slightly hysterical voice. Before she could flee back into her room, Yoko grabbed her shoulders roughly, slightly piercing Kagome's pale shoulders, drawing sweet smelling blood. (Uh…. Let's just say she had a nightgown on or something…) His eyes transfixed on the crimson drops slowly swelling forth from her shoulders, Yoko bent down and licked away the redness. Kagome smelled that sweet scent again, flowing off Yoko in waves. Delicious warmth spread through her body at his tongue's touch, causing her to melt into him. Yoko smiled gently at her, earning a blush from Kagome.  
  
Once more, the unnamed emotion flooded their eyes, but now they knew what it was. Lifting Kagome up bridal style, Yoko took them into his room to get some… sleep. Right… sleep.  
  
~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@  
  
A humor short…. Shippo and the Kitchen.  
  
Wandering around a castle was never a good idea for a young kitsune. But Shippo had smelled a delicious scent…. He followed his nose, finally reaching the kitchens. The cook, a young ice demon, was making plans for breakfast. A pot, unaccounted for by Shippo's determining, lay on the stove. So THAT was where that smell was coming from! Walking over to the silver pot, Shippo jumped up to the counter and looked over into the pot. There was a thick liquid bubbling gently. As he was preparing to stick a paw in, the ice demon noticed him. "Tsk tsk! Little one, you shouldn't be here! But….. you are kinda cute, I guess you can have some cookies! the servant went over to a cabinet and grabbed a jar of double chocolate chip cookies. Shippo's eyes grew huge as he dived face first into the cookie jar. He ate all the cookies in one huge gulp, causing the ice demon's eyes to grow huge.   
  
As the sugar began to kick in, Shippo grew hyper. He banged around the kitchen, freaking out the cook. "Little one! PLEASE calm down!" Shippo glanced at her, looked around, and saw the pot of bubbling liquid again. He dived towards it, gulping it all down. His eyes bulged as he burned his throat, and he frantically ran for water. As he went, he very slowly slowed down, turning a unique color of green as he slowed. There was a loud POP as he turned into a… frog. "RIBBITRIBBITRIBBET!!!!" Shippo er… ribbeted to the cook. She humphed at him, and said, "That's what happens when you eat what you don't know what something is!" Shippo glared at her, and with a POOF, was back as the adorable little kitsune we all love. Removing a leaf from his head, he grinned at the dumbfounded cook. "Hee hee hee… I just transformed myself into a frog! But… what was that stuff for anyways?" Shippo was beginning to feel a odd sensation in his stomach… like he needed to go to the bathroom NOW. The cook looked at him bemusedly. "It was a potion for the groundskeeper… he has constipation often. She watched as Shippo ran for the nearest bathroom with a wicked grin on her face.  
  
~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@~;@  
  
~;@~;@~;@ Kuro's Incoherent Babbling~;@~;@~;@  
  
Gah… I think I rushed the getting together process again. Oh well! I am officially addicted to 'scary' music like Marilyn Manson. I think I'm gonna leave the Feudal Era alone for awhile, cause nothing has really happened there in this story at least… I also saw the first picture of Kuronue too! Hee hee. I might eventually do a Kuronue/Kagome fic when I finish one of my stories. There's just a wee little problem with that idea though… I have no idea how Kuronue acts .! But I'll find out eventually… 


	8. 

I've been toying with an idea for a Kagome/Kuronue fic... this would more or less be the summary:  
  
Kagome is a thief after the legendary Shikon Jewel. Kuronue is after it as well. Kikyo is off having   
  
a picnic with Inuyasha. The Spirit Detectives, along with Miroku, Sango, ang Yoko are along for the   
  
ride.  
  
There's a few kinks though.... I HAVE NO IDEA what kind of demon Kuronue is. One website said   
  
he was a bat demon. Another said he was a dragon. The weirdest one i saw was him being a   
  
Chimera... something that is made up of dreams. o_O I think that person was smoking something   
  
weird.... but if anyone knows what kind of demon he is, PLEASE TELL ME! 


	9. Arguments and the final battle

Wow. It's been a LONG time… You can tell when you have to read your own story over to remember what happened, you need to update… The grades are up again, except for Spanish, but who really cares about an elective class…? ::ducks random gunk thrown at her:: Alright, I'll get to the next chapter! But first I'll do the translations, since there's prolly gonna be several…  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sumimasen: Pardon me/ Excuse me?  
  
Ka: huh?/?  
  
Yokata: thank goodness/ I'm glad  
  
Ohayo: Good morning  
  
Ano: um  
  
Kuso: shit  
  
Koorime: fire youkai/spirit (I don't remember… help?)  
  
Shiroi: white  
  
Sengoku Jidai: Feudal Era  
  
Doushite: why?  
  
Dokkasu: Sess's poison whip thing  
  
Youkai/yokai: demon  
  
Hanyou: half-demon  
  
Kazaana: Miroku's wind tunnel  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Waking up from the first restful sleep she'd had in quite a while, Kagome sat up before realizing there was an arm wrapped around her waist. Fuzzily recalling the events of the last night, she blushed crimson. At least there wasn't a risk of a baby… she had stopped him before they'd went that far. Youko stirred in his sleep, attempting to pull her back down beside him. "Get back down here you…" He trailed off into some incomprehensible phrase. "Sumimasen?!" Kagome had quite a good idea of what Youko had said. Now that he was fully awake, he realized that it wasn't one of his past relations. "Ohayo, Kagome…!" 'She didn't notice… phew…' "Ano… Youko, who exactly is Yuki?" 'KUSO!' Youko's face paled dramatically when she said these words.  
  
"Well… she's, ano, er, someonethatIhadonaonenightstandawhileago." Taking a few seconds to actually understand the words that were coming out of his mouth (haha Rush Hour), she turned a furious color of red and leaped out of his embrace. With an astonishing amount of anger, she turned on Youko and began to shriek at him. "Is that all I am to you?!? A ONE-NIGHT STAND?!? At least with Inuyasha we were at least friends!" At those last words, Kagome turned to one of the many open windows and leaped out of his line of vision.  
  
Landing gracefully from her fourth-story leap, Kagome blindly ran away from the castle, not even noticing where she was. When her emotions settled, realization that she was completely lost hit her harder that a skyscraper falling on her. Looking around for a stump to sit on, she drew her knees up to her chest, thankful that she at least had something on, flimsy though it was. Letting tears slowly fall down her cheeks, she began mourning for her re-shattered heart. While with Yoko she had felt it slowly being drawn back together, until it was a whole again. Just as that had happened, it flew out the window of the tallest building to land on the cement and shatter into a million pieces… again. 'This is all "love" has ever done for me, isn't it…? Maybe I should just give up on ever finding anyone to trust with my heart, and keep it sheltered from the world…'  
  
Yet, even as she thought this, she knew it wouldn't be possible. Happy-go-luckiness was just in her nature, and to defy one's nature is asking for destruction. "What's the matter, young one?" A silky voice threaded its way to her fox ears. "Ah! Who's there?" Kagome leaped up from her stump, startled. A male youkai slowly stepped out from behind a tree where he was hiding. "I'm Shiroi, a simple koorime. Who are you, trespassing in my lands?" Kagome looked him up and down, finding that his name fit him very well. He was wearing an outfit similar to the Sengoku Jidai's Sesshomaru, minus the armor. He didn't have the flowers, instead the was a black-and-grey flame pattern, also on the bottom of his pants. Shiroi's skin was very pale, yet his eyes were a dancing shade of violet. His hair was long, down to the knees, and silvery, although lighter than Youko's.   
  
Kagome hurriedly bowed, and replied to the question, "I am Kagome, a Kitsune." Mentally slapping herself for the obvious announcement, she silently groaned. "Well, why are you…" Shiroi's voice trailed off as he detected the scent of one of the strongest fighters in Makai on her. With a sudden coldness in his voice, he demanded, "Why are you here, if Youko Kurama so willingly accepts you into his home?" The female kitsune looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. "If he accepted me, then why precisely did he refer to me as 'Yuki', one of his supposed flings?" "How early was this, Kagome?" She fidgeted under his gaze. "Ano… around dawn, why?" Shiroi crumpled onto the ground, amidst gales of laughter. "You really are foolish, young Kagome! Youko is senseless that early in the morning! You should be thankful he didn't call you Kaguya!" Kagome flinched in a bit of fear. "Who exactly is 'Kaguya'?" Shiroi continued to roll on the forest floor laughing. "His Mommy!" Kagome stared in shock for a while, before joining him in the laughter.   
  
Youko, who had been searching for Kagome ever since she had taken off, at last came to the clearing where she and Shiroi were talking. The only words he had heard were "…Mommy!" and then fits of laughter. He stormed into the clearing, to see his good friend Shiroi and Kagome laying on the forest ground, laughing their heads off. He was relieved to see Kagome happy again, but extremely worried about what Shiroi had told Kagome for her to be laughing this hard. "Shiroi… what exactly did you tell Kagome?" however, he was to busy laughing to answer his friend, so instead Kagome stumbled over to him and leaned onto his chest. With tears coming out of her eyes from laughing so hard, she giggled to him, "Thanks for not thinking I was your Mommy, Youko!" The look on his face sent her into another bout of laughter, leaning onto Youko's bare chest for support. 'Shiroi… I'm going to get you for this…' Youko thought menacingly.  
  
Instead of turning thoughts into deeds, the male kitsune coughed to get their attention. "How about we all go back to my home for a bit of breakfast…?" Shiroi, surprised he was still alive, readily agreed. Kagome nodded into his chest, starting to get hiccups from so much laughing. Youko lifted her up bridal style and ran back home, leaving Shiroi in the dust.   
  
Once they were both back in the courtyard of his home, Kagome looked up at Youko, deciding to say it now or never. "Ano… Youko, I've got something to tell you…" 'Oh Kami, I'm in for it…' he thought to himself. "I-I, that is, I love you!" "Ka…?" he looked at her dazedly. "Baka! I said that I LOVE YOU! Need me to spell it out?" Despite her words, Kagome's thoughts were falling to pieces… 'Oh no, I shouldn't have said anything, oh kuso….' A slightly shaking voice broke her free from her thoughts. "Yokata…" his words confused her, to say the least. "Doushite…?" Youko laughed lightly, feeling a great weight lifted off his shoulders. "I was afraid you didn't feel that same way I did." He replied, hugging her, and then swinging her around in a circle.  
  
))Well, there's a happy ending to the Makai chapter, so I'll do a Feudal one now…((  
  
"Finally… we have the last shard! Now we just have to find Naraku and kill him off…" Miroku sighed happily. "Yeah, then I can wish kikyo back!" Inuyasha exclaimed happily. Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru glared at him. "What?!?" "Inuyasha, remember…? We determined that that Shikon would go back to KAGOME, since she is the rightful guardian."  
  
Sesshomaru's icy tone told Inuyasha that there wouldn't be any arguments. All of a sudden, a cloud of miasma descended from the heavens, and a sinister voice rang out, "I thank you all for retrieving the remaining shards for me. Hand them over, or else."   
  
None of the members of the group made a move. Naraku drifted to the ground, nodding his head. "If that is the way you wish it to be…" He pulled a double bladed katana from its sheath at his waist, charging SesshouMaru, whom he sensed had most of the jewels. Easily deflecting the hanyou's attack with his Dokkasu, Sesshomaru wrapped the whip around the sword yanking, it out of Naraku's grasp. Naraku then summoned his tentacles, which began to lash at the four members of the group. (This isn't a puppet, by the way…) Sango leaped on Kirara, flying for the back of Naraku's neck, where the shards were held on a thin chain. Hovering there for a few short moments, she yanked the shards off and hurriedly flew away, getting slashed across her midsection for her efforts.  
  
Inuyasha ran into the fray, assisting his brother with the weakened hanyou. "Sesshomaru! Leave him to me! KAZE NO KUNO!" Naraku, as a final retaliation, lashed out with a tentacle, slicing Inuyasha from his right shoulder to his left hip, almost mirroring the blow that killed Kikyo, yet this wasn't quite as fatal. No pulsing organs were revealed, however, miasma had infected the wound. Sesshomaru ran over to his younger sibling, with the Tenseiga out. "You… would actually heal… me, bro…ther" Inuyasha managed to whisper. In response, the Tenseiga glowed a soft blue, and Sesshomaru slashed it across Inuyasha's wounded body, completely healing him, and sending him into a deep sleep. Sango walked over to Sess with Miroku, who was staring at his right hand in awe. The Kazaana was no more. Sango wearily tossed the half of Naraku's jewel shards to him, and Sesshomaru joined the together. A bright pink flash blinded them all, and once their eyes were cleared, they noticed something: The completed Shikon no Tama had… vanished.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Midnight Frost's Ramblings-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Heehee, sorta a cliffy. I'll try to update soon, but there's no guarantee. Until March 27th (2 days before my b-day! Yippee!), I have backstage construction for Robin Hood until around 5 PM, most days. Well, I'm gonna go play some Final Fantasy X, sleep, and post this chapter… Later!  
  
~Frosty 


	10. What the?

Well, here's the next chapter… not as much Japanese in this one, hopefully… I don't think I'll put any of the Feudal Era in this one. And it'll probly be pretty dang short… I can't remember who said it (bad memory strikes again! Heh…) but in the majority of fanfics I have read, and Japanese dictionaries I've checked, kuso is shit and shimatta is damn. So nya! ; It's pretty sad, but it has taken me 3 months to write this… the first line or two of this note and the story where written in April ;, and the rest today. So, without further ado….  
  
After their confessions to eachother, Kagome and Youko went inside to have lunch, Shiroi completely forgotten until he burst into the dining area. "So kind of you to leave me behind!" The pale-faced demon remarked with a sharp glare at the two of them. Youko shrugged nonchalantly at the ice demon (yes it has been changed from the last chapter, since koorime is ice apparition/demon) and calmly replied, "It isn't my fault that you're not fast enough to keep up with me… slowpoke." Hiding her giggles, or attempting to, Kagome raised her hand above her mouth.  
  
Rather rudely interrupting this peaceful moment, a bright pink and blue glittering smoke began to hover about Kagome. Eyes growing wide in fear for his mate-to-be, Youko moved to go to her, protect her from whatever this threat was. "Stop." A powerful, commanding voice boomed from within the haze. The smoke began to coalesce into a small, glowing pink ball in Kagome's hands. Her eyes were wide with wonder, as were those of the two demons sitting before her. "But- but, how…?" A voice laced with confusion issued from Kagome's throat. "The Shikon no Tama!" Youko and Shiroi both exclaimed at the same time. The softly glowing jewel floated up level to about her nose, before the voice that had commanded Youko to stop spoke again. "Guardian of the Shikon, do you desire to make your wish now?"   
  
Blinking in amazement, Youko could do nothing but stare. Sure, Kagome had told him the story of her adventures, but it was one thing just hearing of them, and then, such a small amount of time later, seeing the proof of it, er- floating before his love's nose. As ever, Shiroi was completely in the dark of it all, and he promptly passed out from confusion. As she quickly overcame her shock, Kagome quickly replied to the Shikon, "My wish is to know how I may return to the Feudal Era… but don't send me back right now, please?" The jewel seemed to hesitate before replying; "You must figure that out on your own… I am forbidden to reveal to you that information. However, I will wait for your wish." With that, the jewel dropped to the lever of Kagome's ribs and shot back inside of her, causing her to drop to the floor in a dead faint, leaving Youko to catch her.  
  
Darkened Skye's Rambling  
  
Yes, I know... it's painfully short. I'll try to update ASAP, but no guarantees. Does anyone want to take over one of my stories? The Joys of Highschool is one that I am flat out of inspiration for… but there is something my muse is getting ready to slam into my brain, I know it. So once I get that chapter out, it's up for bids. (Not literally, but… you know.) I really gotta stop changing my penname… 


End file.
